Gannon
|kanji = ギャノン |rōmaji = Gyanon |alias = Lord Gannon |age = n/a |status = Deceased |birth = January 25 |gender = Male |eye = Brown |hair = Brown |race = Human |height = |weight = |abilities = Hollow Sound |family = |rank = Crystal |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights |seiyu = Kenji Nojima |manga = Side Story 3 |anime = Episode 7 }} is a corrupt Holy Knight of the Kingdom of Liones responsible for plotting the death of the giantess chieftain, Matrona, sixteen years ago. Appearance Gannon is a handsome and comely young man with short combed hair. He wears a regal full body armor. Personality Gannon is an ambitious and manipulative person that he hid under his polite and courteous facade as he believed that killing Giants will give him more merits than taking out savage tribes and may lose composure when things didn't go according to plan but this led to his much deserved death for underestimating a Giant. History Hiring the famous Earth's Great Fang Matrona and Diane, Gannon and his force of 330 knights with giant ballistae engines met them in the open field where he greeted them courteously and brushed off the future Serpent's Sin of Envy about Meliodas, stating that he's just a scoundrel in knight's clothing. Gannon then led Matrona to attack two places where the supposed savage tribes are hiding before the Giant was trapped that revealed the true colors of the Holy Knights and his troops. Explaining that killing Giants might grant him a rise to the higher ranks, Gannon was about declare the massacre of the Giants to begin but Matrona fought back who was suspicious of the ballistae engines he brought along. Gannon ordered his men to fire the poisoned bolt at the two Giants who blocked them with their earth barriers although one of them headed straight to Diane but Matrona took the hit and was poisoned but still managed to kill more of his subordinates. In a desperate bid, Gannon and his remaining troops tried to attack all at once but were impaled brutally in a series of sharp pillars by a dying Matrona, leaving a few survivors involved in his scheme who then framed a tearful Diane to be executed for her crimes of envy that led her to the path of becoming one of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Serpent's Sin of Envy. Abilities and Equipment As a Holy Knight of Liones, it is presumed that Gannon is very powerful in his own right. He is also durable for a short time before he was killed. Abilities * |Horou Saundo|literally meaning "Auditory Hallucination"}}: A power that allows Gannon to distract and confuse his opponents by giving them auditory hallucinations. It was first used on Matrona, who was lead into a trap after hearing sounds coming from nearby. Gannon mentions that his power is unimpressive, but still useful if used correctly. Weapons Gannon wields a sword he carries around and a poisoned bolt. Battles Side Story 3 *Diane & Matrona vs. Gannon & Holy Knights: Lose References }} Navigation es:Gannon fr:Gannon it:Gannon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Holy Knights Category:Crystal Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists